Foosball is a table soccer game. Each game of foosball involves two players, each player in control of one of the two teams. The teams comprise a number of player pieces attached to one of four rods and handles. Each rod has a number of player pieces ranging from two to four positioned along the length of the rod. The rods extend through the sides of the table and through the player pieces at the same height and can be rotated by a handle on one end. The handle allows the player to rotate the rods and player pieces. The rods can also be moved horizontally to move the location of the player pieces. Horizontal movement of the rods is restricted by bungs on the rods so that the rods cannot be pulled out of the table. The handles for the first player are along one side of the table and the handles for the second player are along the other side of the table. The foosball table includes markings for a soccer game with a goal at each end and a centre line. The player pieces for each team face the opposing team's goal. To play a game one team starts with an opening kickoff. The objective is to pass a ball between the player pieces on one team and move the ball into the opponent's goal.
Foosball is a purely manual game that requires each player to operate a number of handles to move and rotate their player pieces to push the ball around the table. The players stand on opposite sides of the table with the goals at each end of the table.